1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for repelling dogs and dog repellent material used in such process.
2. Prior Art
In the past where access of a dog to a particular object or material was not desired, either to protect the object or to protect the dog, or both, the usual technique has been to prevent access of the dog to the object or material physically, such as by confining or limiting the range of the dog or by enclosing the object or material. The latter expedient has been the only practical solution for dogs not owned by the owner or user of the object or material.
A specific problem has occurred in attempting to prevent stray dogs from eating poison bait.